In modern furnishings, versatility and ability to change configuration are the most appreciated and desired features. In particular, there is a strong need for optimizing the occupation of space, especially in apartments and business activities having limited room availability.
Such need is felt particularly when an environment is intended for several destinations of use, for example as a living room and a dining room, and when a variable number of people should be received into it. In fact, depending upon the different destinations of use and number of people, chairs and sofas need to be alternatively put in, and removed from, the available environment.
However, moving furniture can be hard to be managed in practice. Moreover, it implies a significant waste of time and a relevant risk of damaging the furniture or the surrounding environment.